Tentative
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: Bakura has never felt the need to care for anything. He felt love was a weakness. An annoyance. Read as he explains why he is tentative of love and the emotions it is connected with.


Escuro doesn't own Yugioh. 'Nuff said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tentative  
  
Prologue:  
  
It's past midnight, the last time I checked, and it's cold out. I've been walking around for awhile and I'm sure my hikari is probably worried to death about me. Not that I care that much. He shows me love and I turn it away. Why? Because love is nothing but a sign of weakness. If you show love to a person all you get in return is pain and heartbreak...something I learned long ago...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"The prisoner is right this way your highness."  
  
At this statement I went rigid with fear for the first time in over 15 years. I had been caught on a raid through the palace and I've been stuck in this dungeon for 3 days awaiting my fate. Never did I believe that the pharaoh himself would decide it. I hear footsteps approaching. Oh Ra no...  
  
The cell door opens and light floods into the small room. I shield my eyes and try my best to see in front of me.  
  
"So...you're Bakura, the famous tomb raider," said an smooth and silky voice, "Known for rare looks and unimaginable skill. I'm honored to be the first to capture you." My eyes, now well adjusted to the light, looked up to be met by a pair of blood-red orbs filled with amusement. I'm a little shocked at the pharaoh's appearance; so very different from past pharaohs. His hair, a rare assortment of red, black, and gold, all spiked in the most unusually stylish way. His eyes, a rare crimson color set in a serious expression, were now filled with mischief and curiosity. He still held the Egyptian tan that all pharaohs hold except he wore no royal jewelry; just a simple gold headdress.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to speak up?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I glared at him fiercely, subduing all fear that had consumed me before. He was barely older than me, dammit! I shouldn't be afraid!  
  
"Shall I beat him majesty?" the guard cut in eagerly brandishing a long whip. The pharaoh just waved his hand at the guard dismissing the suggestion.  
  
"I will take him in. He will be my servant and I will make sure he gets what he deserves," the pharaoh said smirking, "Take him up to my chambers."  
  
I was surprised to say the least but allowed the guard to take me away anyways. On the way the guard looked at me with pity.  
  
"What?" I ask threateningly. He shoves me before answering. "Your punishment is a sad one indeed. The Pharaoh has taken many other servants like you before sending them to die. Don't think you're off easy."  
  
I blinked as I repeated the guards words in my head; "The Pharaoh has taken many other servants like you..." Oh no. No way in hell am I going to give myself to that smartass pharaoh! He can send me to death for all I care. I am not going to let him touch me!  
  
~That night~  
  
I waited impatiently in the lavish room that belonged to the Pharaoh. I stood as far away from the bed as possible. I said it before and I'll say it again; There is no way in hell am I going to give myself to that smartass pharaoh! The faint click of a door opening sent me staring right into a set of crimson eyes.  
  
There was an awkward silence between us; neither one of us moved. I kept a stubborn glare up but it was soon outdone by his intense stare.  
  
"Tomb Raider," he says finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Pharaoh," I mutter back with sarcasm. He chuckles. I glare.  
  
"What actually made you believe you were never going to get caught?" he asks as he takes a few steps forward. I instinctively step back before answering.  
  
"Well, your Highness, your guards are dumber than rocks and it isn't that hard to get pass them," I say smugly as I gesture to a guard on the grounds. To my surprise he chuckles.  
  
"They're suppose to be," he pauses and moves to stand next to me by the window, "If they were intelligent they would have rebelled against me a long time ago."  
  
I find myself smirking as the tension between us lessens. "My, Pharaoh, I didn't think you were this clever."  
  
The tension returns as quick as it left when he brushes a stray strand of white hair from my eyes.  
  
"Don't think I'll give into you easily Pharaoh. I know what you want from me," I growl angrily.  
  
He smirks and crosses his arms. "Look Raider, I will admit that I am physically attracted to you but I will not take you against your will."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"I will not touch you unless you wish me too."  
  
I scowled at him. "What makes you believe I'll ever allow you to touch me?"  
  
He simply closed his eyes and smirked. "I have my ways."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I didn't actually believe he would do anything to change my feelings towards him but little did I know that I would grow to love that arrogant bastard I called Pharaoh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC...)  
  
Escuro: Whee! That was fun!  
  
Yami: You paired me up with the Tomb Robber!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Escuro: That is the main pairing for this story.  
  
Yami: But-but why?!  
  
Escuro: I happen to feel that that pairing is absolutely kawaii! It's an awesome pairing and there should be more stories out there about them. And plus Yami...you have to admit, Bakura has a nice ass.  
  
Yami: -'_'- I-I've never thought of the Tomb Robber that way!  
  
Bakura: Liar.  
  
Yami: AH!  
  
Escuro: Aren't they adorable. Anyways review if you want me to continue. At least four reviews please! Ja! ^_~  
  
Yami: *avoiding Bakura with a blush on his face* Ja...  
  
Bakura: *smirk* Sayonara. 


End file.
